Hopeless Parenting
by Cojay723
Summary: When Paul is teaching a English class, with Percy asleep in the back. A monster decides to attack, and Percy gets injured. Paul must take care of him. And to make it worse, Sally's in Australia! Will Paul be able to be the dad Percy always wanted, or will it all go down in disaster? Father and Son Story!
1. School days aren't the best days

**Chapter 1: School days ****_aren't_**** the best days.**

**(Paul POV)**

I was currently teaching a class. Not just any class, but the one my step-son was in right this second. You see I'm a English teacher at Good-Highschool. It's in NYC, the 'Big Apple'. I'm married to my beautiful wife, Sally Jackson Blofis. She is in Australia right now. You might be asking why she's in Australia, well accually she just got published and one of the greatest author is there this moment and invited her to be on a show to get interviewed. I'm so proud of her, but there's a problem. It is April right now, with the term almost ending, and she has a teenage boy named Percy Jackson, son of Posidain. No I'm not lying he is a son of Posidain, the only one accually, except Tyson but he's a Cyclops. Anyway I'm 'babysitting' him. I know he is tecticly my son now, but that's a big responsibility to watch a half-blood. He gets into so much trouble, and how the term is suppose to end soon, I'm going to be very stressed watching him and grading last minute papers.

We are talking about Romeo and Juliet right now in my class, and Perce is in the back corner almost asleep. 'I sighed' as I walked over to his desk. I could hear some snickers coming from the rest of the class. His class thinks he's a freak, but the girls are crazy over him. That makes the guys jeliose and usually bully him. I know its sad, usually I am the one having to break up the fight. Percy doesn't do anything about it, because I guess its some rule with Greek half- bloods that you can't hurt them, especially with a celestial bronze weapon; that's all Percy has, so he's pretty much helpless even though he did beat all those monsters, Gods, Titans, Gaea, and so much more.

Poor kid, he's been through at least two wars, lost so many friends, and he still gets bullied. If only he could defend himself. I shot the people snickering a look that made them shrink in there seats and be silent. I looked over at Percy and noticed he now fell asleep. I could hear him whimpering and saw tears coming down his face. 'Gosh, Tartarus changed him.' I thought. When I was just about to wake him up, I heard a huge crash in the hall. Percy jumped up so fast I almost fell over.

"Uh, sorry Paul-, um sorry Mr.. Bolfis." Percy corrected himself.

"Percy, I think you should go get a drink." I said trying to tell him there was a monster out in the hall.

He caught on. "Oh, uh yeah, I think I should. I'll be back." He said making his way to the door. Once he was outside I got the classes attention again.

"Okay class! Turn to page 58 in your books" I heard some groaning. 'If only you knew what was going on.' I thought to myself. I went to my desk and sat down on my chair. I picked up my book and started reading, but I couldn't concentrate my thoughts were on Percy. 'I hope he'll be okay.' I thought.

After about staring at the same page in the book for about ten minutes, I heard the door open. When the person walked in. It was Percy, he looked tired and pale. He also had a sweatshirt on, probably from his locker, and he was holding his stomach looking as if he was coving something.

"Uh Paul, can I please talk to you outside?" He said a little on edge.

"Sure Perce." I replied, almost running out the door. When I shut the door, Percy immediately lost consesness. I quickly caught him and lifted him into my arms. It was for sure a monster, and I bet it hurt Percy somewhere. I couldn't check right now, I just got to get him home I decided. I ran out the back doors just down the hall from my classroom a little ways, Percy still in my arms. I found my car easily and put Percy in the passenger seat, before running inside again and heading to the office.

"Hi Deb, uh I'm checking Percy out and heading home, con you get a substitute for me please, I wont be coming back today." I said to the secretary Deb.

"Sure Paul, but why?" She asked.

"Uh...Percy got sick?" I said more of a question.

"Alright, I hope he feels better."

'I do to...' I thought as I walked out.

I made it back to the parking lot in record time already at my car.

"Okay Percy, lets get you home." I said more to myself, and soon I was driving to our apartment. I took mainstream, the fastest way but more crowded. But I had to get Percy home, so I took the risk. We made it home in 10 minutes, which was really fast because usually it took about 20 to 25 minutes.

I jumped out of the car, and ran over to the passenger door. I quickly opened it and grabbed Percy, again in my arms and ran up the stairs. Once we got inside our apartment I set Perce down on the couch and started taking off his sweatshirt. Blood was already sinking through the fabric, staining it all a brownish color.

Ugh this isn't working. I sat back on my knees, I just then had a great idea. I ran over to our kitchen and picked out a knife that would cut fabric. I went back over to Percy's unconscious body lying on the couch and started cutting his sweatshirt off.

Once I got it off I gasped. Percy's green shirt was now ruined, It had three slash marks across his chest, going from one end to another. Also, blood was everywhere. No wonder he was pale when he walked in the class room, but his wounds were still bleeding. I looked down at his legs to see if there was any damage there to. I saw just one slash on his left upper leg just above his knee, also bleeding. 'What was this monster?' I thought. I finished taking off hisshirt, I was going to start working on his worse wound first.

I grabbed a bucket of water, thinking water could heal him. I get the rag and started cleaning the slashes. After about 5 minutes I gave up, It wasn't healing him at all. Probably just to big of a wound. I washed off the blood and found some bandages in the bathroom, it was inside a first kit which also had some ambrosia. I grabbed a cube of that and fed some to Percy, his wounds still didn't do much about healing, but he looked more relaxed. Once I was done wrapping his chest, I started looking at his leg. 'Gosh that's bad.' I thought.

I pulled off his pants, also ruined, to get to his wound. Once I cleaned and wrapped it like I did to his other wounds, I went into my room and found my huge shirt Sally got me and got the sizing wrong, instead of a large in men's, she got me a XXXXLarge, on accident of course and we had a good laugh about it. It's a plan blue T-Shirt so it would work fine with a PJ shirt. I didn't want to get Percy's Pajama pants and shirt because with how it fits him, it would poblubly irritate his wounds, so just to be safe I put on my huge shirt and put a blanket over still looked uncomfortable, but that was just from the wounds.

I walked into the kitchen and picked up the phone. I typed in Sally's number and soon it started ringing.

"Hello?" I heard someone ask from the other line.

"Hi Sally, this is Paul." I replied.

"Oh hi Paul! Sorry but I got to go, I'm at a very important dinner right now and I can't have anyone interrupted me right now. So I will call you later, like tomorrow. Okay? Bye!"

Before I could reply she hung up, figures. I sighed and sat down on the dining room chair. 'What am I suppose to do with a injured teen on my couch?' I thought before I fell asleep with my head on the table.

**-Okay this is my second story! I'm still continuing my other story, I just wanted to write something new! If you haven't read my other story, Please Do!**

**Anyways, I will be writing again soon, probably tomorrow, but maybe tonight.**

**I hope you enjoyed this Percy and Paul, father and son story!**

**So Please Review! And that's it:)**

**-Cojay723**


	2. Everything's alright now

**Chapter 2: Everything's alright now. **

**(Paul POV)**

When I woke up I noticed it was now dark outside. 'How long have I been asleep?' I thought. I lifted my head from the table. Man, my neck hurts from sleeping in that awkward position. I turned my stiff neck to look at the clock, 2:48 am. Ugh, to early for my liking. I suddenly heard a cry. I jumped about 3 feet and turned over to why the cry was coming from. It was to dark to see anything. I heard a cry again, it sounded like a child crying for him momma. My father instincts kicked in and before I knew it, I was already half way to the child. I heard him crying even harder. I made it to the living room and turned on the light, I was shocked of what I saw. Percy, my son was sleeping on the couch and I realized he was the one crying. He was slashing his arms in the air at something that wasn't there and his legs were wrapped in the blanket trying to get out of them. He was crying out harder then before now, and it broke my heart. A grown teenage boy was crying like a child. 'My child,' I realized. He was having a bad dream. He has ever since he came back from Tartrus, but it's only been a few times. It was never this bad before.

I ran over to him and grabbed his shoulders. "Percy." I said gently. He wailed out. "Percy?" I asked a little louder then the first time. He calmed down a little bit sensing someone was near him. He slowly opened his eyes, they were red from crying and fear was in them.

"Hey Perce." I whispered gently. He just looked at me with a confused look plastered on his face. "It's okay now Percy, I'm here."

Again he looked at me, but this time with more of a realization look on recognizing me.

"Dad?" He asked.

"Yeah. Yeah it's me, your dad." I replied.

"Dad!" He cried out, launching himself at me. He latched onto my shirt and cried. I was shocked for a moment before hugging him as I stroked his hair in a comforting manner.

"Shh, it's okay, shh." I cooed over and over again. After, who know how long, he again started calming down. He sniffled and looked at me. I looked down at his broken face.

"Are you okay Perce?" I asked, trying to brake the silence.

"I-I went...h-he came...a-and then a m-monster." He tried telling me, but just bursting out in tears again. Again I comforted him, as lost as ever. "It hurts" He whispered. I immediately knew what he was talking about, his wounds. I came to realization, he had a nightmare about what happened the previous day at school. How he was being bullied and then a monster came, and he must have been scared! What monster was it?

"Percy? How 'bout I go get you something to ease the pain." I said while getting up.

"No! N-no you can't, please don't leave. Please." He said desperately. I was at a cross road, stay with him or get him some pain medicine. His face was so hard to say no to, he was currently doing puppy dog eyes with his bottom lip trembling.

"It's okay Perce, I'll be right back okay?" I replied.

"B-but what if you don't come back?" He asked. He sounded like a five year old.

"I will, I'll just be right back. Wait here okay?" He nodded as I pried his hand off my arm.

I got up from the couch and walked a few feet, I turned around again to look at Percy. He was still in the same position and facial expression plastered on his face.

"I'll be right back." I called out in a whisper to him.

He didn't react anyway, only he had more fear in his eye's; even from a distance I could tell. I turned towards the kitchen, where I was already heading and soon got out of Percy's vision.

'What was this monster, that made him so vernable?

' I thought to myself.

I looked through the cabinets trying to find the one that contained the pain reliever. Crap, were out. Probably from all the other fights Percy got injured in. I sighed as I walked to the living room again. Percy was there on the couch still, but was laying down with a troubled expression.

I again sat down on the side of the bed and started stroking his forehead with my thumb.

"Percy, were all out of medicine. I'm going to go to the store across the street, so just stay here alright? I'll be back in a bit." I said to him as if I was talking to a little kid.

He just looked straight forward, caught up in his thoughts. Frightening thoughts it looked like from his expression. I got up again tucking Percy in with the blanket that was thrown on the floor, walked over to the chair where my coat was located putting it on, and got my wallet on the small table by the door.

I opened the door and walked out into the dark hallway. I didn't bother turning on any lights, I knew where I was going. Soon I got to the front exit doors.

"Hey Paul." I jumped and turned around quickly. I sighed a relief once I saw who it was.

"Hello John" I replied to our doorman.

"Why are you up and leaving so late?" He asked. 'Oh crap!' I thought.

"Uhh...I um...Percy has a headache and were out of pain reliever..." I said unsure of my reply.

"Oh, well I have some hear with me." He said while reaching into his pocket. "Here" Holding out his hand with the pills.

"Oh no, I can't take yours. We're out of it anyways, I'll just go get some." I said panicking. I hurried and ran out the door before he could reply. Once I was about a block away I sighed a breath of relief. I looked up and saw Walmart about two blocks away. I continued walking for ten minutes until I reached the front doors, I walked in as if nothing just happened.

Once I found the pain meds, I made it back to the front of the store to the cash registers. I went to the one closes to me, I looked up at the glowing number telling what register it was which was 14.

"Hello!" I girl about 23 said, a little two happy.

"I'm Katie, what may I get for you sir?"

"Uh, these." I replied creeped out.

"Pain meds? That's weird. What's wrong? Did you have surgery, brake a leg, back problems?" She asked, going on and on. I cut her off.

"No. There for my son." I said annoyed.

"Oh no! What's wrong with him? Did he slip of the slide, get pushed off-" I again cut her off.

"He's actually 17, and he just...got sick." I figured that was going to be my excuse from now on.

"Oh poor thing! Do you need me to come over and help you, I'm actually in school right now to be a nurse, I can help because this would be part of my training and it would be so cool. Aw that's so sad! Your such a good dad, ugh I wish I had a dad like you. Well, actually I do, he doesn't live here so its sad and-" I again cut her off from her rambling.

"No, no. It's okay I've got it handled." I said taking the medicine walking out quickly. Weird girl.

I soon made it back to the apartment.

"Hey John." I said, again before he could reply I was already in the elevator. I just wanted to get back to Percy.

I got my keys out and unlocked the door and shut it once I was inside. The lights were still on and Percy was sound asleep still on the couch. I went to the kitchen and filled up a cup of water. I walked back to Percy and shook him awake gently. He groaned.

"What?" He asked sounding muffled with his face in the pillow.

"I got the meds, get up Perce." I said. He sat up, wincing while doing so. I had him open his mouth and put the pills in, water following afterwards. Soon after I had him lift up his huge shirt to change the bandages.

"Am I going to school tomorrow?" He asked suddenly.

"No." I replied focused on the job I was doing.

"Are you going to work tomorrow?"

"No." I said still not 100% focused on our conversation.

"Oh..." He said quietly. I got done and had him pull down his shirt again.

"Why are you taking care of me? I mean don't get me wrong, but I can do it myself..." He asked confused, looking away. I was taken back. 'Does he know I care about him like a son?' I questioned myself.

"Why do you say that?" I questioned him.

"I don't know...It's just my real father, Poseidon he was just never there for me. And then Gabe." He said his name with discuss. "Well, he was the closes father figure I've ever had. It's just they've never done this much for me."

"Percy..." I didn't know what to say. I started again. "You know, to me you are my son and I care about you. Why I'm doing this for you is because, what father would I be if I didn't take care of you?"

"Like mine." He said looking down.

"Well, I'm your father now and I'm going to act like the best father you ever had. And I'll treat you like you are my true son." I stated.

"Really?" He said looking up with a gleam in his eye's.

"Of course! Now come here." I said holding out my arms for a hug. He smiled the biggest smile I've ever seen and rapped his arms around me. I pulled away sitting back again, him doing the same.

"You're the best son I've ever had." I said ruffling his hair in a fatherly manner. "Okay, time for bed!" I said breaking the silence.

He layed down again. I put a blanket over him again and gave him a kiss on the forehead. I walked towards my room. Right when I was about to turn off the light I heard a faint voice whisper.

"Your the best dad, _anyone_ could ever have."

**-Aw! Its so sweat! I love Paul and Percy's father and son relationship:) **

**Okay, so this took like three days, I would have posted yesterday, but I went home and slept so I didn't finish... Okay I will again post very soon most likely Wednesday. **

**Thanks for all the great reviews and keep reviewing! **

**Also my other story I will post that tomorrow, just so you know. **

**Anyways, have a great day and See Ya!:) **

**-Cojay723**


	3. Who am I

**Chapter 3: Who am I**

**(Percy POV) **

***(Flashback)***

_"Perseus Jackson." The monster said in a rasp voice sounding like he hasn't drank anything in years. _

_"What do you want?!" I asked angrily. _

_"Oh you know...Revenge." He said in such a dark voice that made me shiver. _

_"Oh? And what for?" I asked trying to sound oblivious. _

_"My father." _

_"And who's that, because I don't remember fighting anyone with a son." I stated. "Especially with bad breath as yours." Yeah my insults aren't that good, but he did _

_get mad. _

_"Yes my father did say you were something. But not annoying!" _

_"Oh really?" I sounded hurt. "And if I might ask, who is your father?" _

_"Iapetos" _

_"Oh..." Annabeth told me about him once. He was the titan of mortality. "Your Menoetius" _

_"Yes I am, now you must die!" He screamed at me. _

_I was confused, why did he want to hurt me? _

_"Why are you trying to kill me?" I asked. _

_"Ugh, Half-bloods are really dumb." He said mostly to himself. _

_"Hey! That's not very nice." _

_"Well, I'm not a very nice person. Anyways, why I'm here you ask? There's going to be a new war." He said proudly. _

_"What?" I asked not expecting that answer. _

_"You heard me, a war, my father wants power because he never has gotten it. Getting rid of you will do just that. Now die!" He rushed towards me, with his sword _

_out. _

_I rolled between his legs when he reached me, and I ended up behind him. He growled and rushed at me again. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my pen, _

_Riptide. _

_Okay, I know what your thinking. 'What's a pen suppose to do?' Well, it's actually a sword given to my by my dad. _

_I uncapped it and ran to meet him in the middle of the hall. I slid under him and slashed his leg while doing so. _

_"Agh!" He screamed in frustration and pain. "You will die young hero, if that's the last thing I do!" _

_"Uh, I don't think so." I jumped up and stabbed him in the stomach. He screamed again. I didn't even get to process what happened next. But suddenly I hit a locker _

_and slid down to the floor. _

_"Weak." He said coming up to me. "Annoying." He slashed my leg. "Stupid." He said coming closer to me. He grabbed my throat and pulled me up so I was face to _

_face with him. I could smell his breath. "Useless." He spat on me. _

_"At least I'm not ugly." I croaked out. _

_He huffed and slammed me against the lockers again. I breathed in some fresh air, not gross monster breath. _

_"You know 'Perseus', do you see this sword?" He asked me asking at his weapon. "Well, this isn't just any ordinary sword. It's poisoned." _

_My eye's widened. _

_"Haha yes, and do you know what this poison does?" He said stepping closer to me. _

_I stared at him. _

_"Of course you don't, I mean you are just a little 'Seaweed Brain'." _

_If my eye's could widen anymore, they sure did. _

_"Oh no, don't worry. I didn't take you little Annabelle." _

_"Annabeth." I immediately corrected him on instinct. _

_"Whatever, but I have been watching you until your most weakest point. Everyone thinks your a freak. You get bullied every day, and your step-father only stops it a _

_third of a time. He doesn't know that when he takes you to school every morning, that the bullies are already there waiting for you." He stated. _

_He looked me up and down as if he was analyzing me, he then got a evil grin on his face. _

_"Poor Perseus. The bullies have done lots to you." He said summonly. "Yes, I say they do more along the line of abusing you." _

_I flinched at that, knowing it was true. _

_He continued. "No one ever stood up for you. Your own father wasn't there for you. Even your step father Gabe did less abusing to you then the bullies do. And you _

_let know one know about it. Your mother doesn't even know you have trouble at school, she thinks you have all the friends in the world when really you have none." _

_"My mother doesn't need to know, nor my step-father Paul, no one needs to know...and no one does." I stated looking down at my hands. _

_"Yes, I know." Menoetius said putting a hand on my shoulder. I immediately flinched away from his touch. "Ah, you see? You even flinch when someone tries to _

_comfort you. I bet you try to hide it every day, because you are afraid people will go and get in your business." _

_I nodded summonly. _

_"But Perseus, that's why I'm here. My father wants you to be the commander of his army. He will treat you like your his own flesh and blood son. No one would harm _

_you again." _

_At first I liked how he was getting me, but then I realized he just wanted to use me for the war so that he would win. Not happening. _

_"Menoestius. I know what your doing. And my answer is no, I can never turn my back on the people I love just so you can win a war." I said whacking his hand off _

_my shoulder and standing up. _

_He looked at me with rage. _

_"Well then, maybe I will help you out a bit. I bet your family has never seen these, right?" He asked. _

_He then pulled up his sword and sliced my shirt in half, reviling my scars that I have been desperately trying to cover up, that were made by the bullies. _

_"And now let me just add some 'scratches' so it will look like I had done those." _

_Before I could react, he slashed me over and over and over again in about ten seconds. I ran sideways trying to get away, but he stepped in front of me and pushed _

_me against the lockers again. _

_"And now for the grand finally." He said more to himself. Just then he slashed me across the chest three times. Each slash deeper then the one before. I screamed in _

_agony, the poison worsening the wound. _

_"Yes I guess you would have guessed by now that the poison on this blade doesn't kill you, but makes the wounds slower to heal and the worse of the wound." _

_I felt something in my pocket, Riptide. With the last bit of energy I had left I stabbed upwards immediately turning the ugly serpent like animal into dust. _

_I sat there for about two minutes more. I looked down at my shirt. It was ruined, but at least it wasn't to tattered that I couldn't keep it on. _

_But I couldn't just walk into my class wearing it. They would get freaked out. I got up slowly and walked to my locker, it was only about 4 yards away. I then grabbed _

_my sweatshirt and pulled it over my wounds. I walked back to class and looked in. _

_"Uh Paul. Can I talk to you outside?" I asked my step-father. _

_"Sure Perce." And followed me out. _

_Once he shut the door, I knew I couldn't stay awake any longer. Next thing I knew I was falling to the floor, with Paul screaming my name. Then it all went black._

**- Alright I know you guys probably hate me right now. I haven't posted in a long time! **

**So I really didn't know what I was going to do with this story, but yeah he gets abused by his own classmates! It's sad I know. **

**Alright, if you had no idea what was going on in this chapter; here is a quick summary. **

***Percy is dreaming about how he got attacked. **

***Menoestius came to recruit Percy to join his titan father Iapetos and kill all the gods so he can have power. So like another Titan War. **

***Menoestius gives us a little taste of what the people are doing to Percy, and that is bullying/abusing. **

***Percy refuses and gets slashed by Menoestius sword, which is poisoned. **

***The poison on the sword is something that doesn't kill you, but makes the wounds heal slower and be; well worse. **

**And that's pretty much it. Review and good bye! **

**P.S.. I will be posting this week. **

**-Cojay723**


	4. Almost spilling secrets

**Chapter 4: Almost spilling secrets **

**(Percy POV)**

I bolted awake, I had a dream about when I got attacked. He told me about how the bullies were always bullying me and making me do stupid things.

***Flashback***

Once I came to school, like I usually do, and of course the bullies were there waiting for me.

"Hey Percy, get over here!" James yelled at me, putting on a fake grin.

I slowly made my way over there. "Yeah?" saying in a small voice.

"What's up?" When I didn't answer, he put his arm around my shoulder and continued talking to me.

"That's great. Anyways we need you to do something for us." He said gesturing towards his group of bullies.

Let me introduce you to them. First there was the leader James who was talking to me right now. He is your average football jock, 6.4', tan, with blond hair in a buzz cut. He had a girlfriend one day and then the next they would brake up suddenly, but then two days later he would have another one to do the same thing to. He's probably the biggest player in the whole school system.

Next there was Miles, he was the master mind behind the school pranks. He was also on the football team, but he was less of a jock and more of a trouble maker. He only has had one girlfriend, they are currently together.

Her name is Jane, and believe it or not she's captain of the cheerleading team. She has dark brown hair and light blue eyes. She is tan, but a natural color and she's about 5.6'. A perfect height for a normal teenage modal. She is nothing like your average teenager, actually she's the one who stops most of the bullying that happens to me. I think she feels bad for me or something, but I am glad that she stands up for me.

Then there's Matt, twin brother of James. He's sort of second in command of that group and also the most annoying. He keeps everyone in check and makes sure I do what I am told, like pulling pranks on the teachers and stuff. He is a baseball player and all the girls fall for him. He has dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He hits on all the girls, but has never has had a girlfriend. He's about the same height as his brother.

So that's pretty much all of them. I know it's not that much people so most of the time they have other people in on doing some bullying, but still 4 against one is a bit of a disadvantage.

I know what your thinking this is like some sort of cheesy teenage show that 12 year olds watch, but this is what I'm living every day and it's real.

So today they asked me to prank Mr. Blofis, my step father. I had to take money out of his account in the school. You see I can do that because he gave me full rights to and I'm his step son.

"No, I can't." I said hesitantly. I could see Jane flinch behind Miles, probably knowing that I would soon be injured.

"Tell me that again, I don't know if I heard you right." Miles growled.

"I told you I can't, he's my step father and I can't just take his money."

Matt suddenly punched me. I fell back hitting the back side of my head on the hard floor. My head was spinning I shut my eyes trying to ease the pain.

"You should do it Percy, or else." Matt said trying to scare me, it wasn't working.

I shook my head. "Fine." Miles then kicked my stomach.

"How 'bout now?" He asked.

"N-no" I coughed. Again I felt another kick to my stomach. Then another, again, and again.

"Miles stop, he's had enough." Jane exclaimed pulling on her boyfriends arm.

"Alright babe, I will stop." He turned to look at the other jocks. "But guys make sure he suffers." He then walked away.

I came home that day with a black eye, at least one broken rib, and lots of bruises. My mom wasn't home so I didn't have to lie about all the wounds. I walked to the bathroom and got some ambrosia and nectar out. I stood under the shower head for a good 20 minutes, and once I was out I was almost good as new.

***End of Flashback***

I was jolted out of my thoughts when my stomach growled. I haven't eaten in like three days, I never realized how hungry I was. I got up and went to my room to change the, now bloody, cloths into genes and a tee-shirt. I walked back to the kitchen and started looking for something that would satisfy my aching belly.

I settled for some Coco Puffs and a peace of toast. I was digging into my breakfast when I realized Paul was no where to be found. Once I finished eating, I got up and went to my mom and Paul's room. Empty. I looked over to the side tables clock. It read 4:47 a.m.. He was probably at school working late, he already missed two days this week because of me. I bet he did or else he would get fired.

I went back to the couch and sat down, grabbing the remote I started flipping through the channels.

Cartoon, reality show, Say yes to the dress, Disney channel. I finally settled for the News.

"These past 5 years has been very extraordinary in the weather climate, natural disasters..."

I quickly zoned out. I was so bored.

"The next on the list is when Mt. Saint Helens erupted again, due to what scientist think as a after math of the first eruption." With that fraise repeating in my mind I got very frustrated. I threw the remote at the wall by the TV.

"I Hate You!" I screamed at it. Pointless as it was, it made me feel better. I walked over to the TV and turned it off. It reminded me to much of how I thought I would never see my true love, Annabeth again.

Just then I heard a knock at the door. "Seaweed Brain, open up!" I heard a voice call. I immediately jumped up from my sitting position knowing it was my girlfriend. Wrong move, because right when I jumped up I felt pain in my leg and my chest. But I trying to ignore it, I walked to the door and hesitantly opened it.

Right in front of me was a very pissed off child of Athena.

"Hi Annabeth..." I hesantly greeted her.

"Percy, why didn't you answer back text?" She yelled at me.

I thought of an excuse. "Oh well, I just woke up."

She pinched the bridge of her nose. "Percy, I texted you two days ago."

"Oh yeah...uh..." I tried to think of another excuse. "Paul...took away my, uh, phone and I'm getting it back again today?"

"Uh huh, yeah sure." Annabeth said seeing through my lies.

Oh yeah your probably wondering how I got a phone. Well Chiron gave me one after the war, he said it was most likely better for me to have one incase of an emergency. My only contacts are Annabeth, Chiron, Paul, and my mom. And I barely use it anyways.

"So, you want to come in?" I asked braking the tension.

"Sure." She said walking in.

Crap, I need to clean up the couch I've been living on for three days. If she figured out I got attacked she would go all motherly on me.

"Uh, why don't you wait in the kitchen. I need to go to the bathroom, you can wait for me in there." I said already pushing her past the living room to the kitchen.

Once she was settled eating a sandwich I rushed back to the living room. Let me tell you, that was the fastest I have every cleaned in my life, a solid 2 minutes. I walked back in the kitchen where Annabeth was waiting at the table. She saw me and with a serious face she pointed to the chair across from her, clearly telling me to sit down so we can have a serious talk. Without making eye contact I sat down looking at my hands.

"So Percy, how have you been?" She asked.

"Fine I guess, how 'bout you?" I asked back.

"Oh good, you brought that up. Well Percy, I was worried sick about you. When you didn't answer back my messages, like you always should do, I thought you were attacked or something!" Her voice getting louder by the word.

"Sorry?" I resounded.

"You should be, now you have to make up for it."

I looked up with a grin plastered on my face. "Oh? How so?"

"Take me out to dinner." She smugly responded.

"Alright, lets go!" I said already getting up and pulling her out the door into the hall.

"Percy, aren't you forgetting something?" She asked smiling, I looked back at her.

"Uh, no?" I said confused.

"Percy your shoes." She chuckled.

I looked down and blushed. I ran back inside and grabbed my shoe that were left in the kitchen, from who knows how long ago. I was about to run back out of my apartment again then I thought of one more thing. I quickly grabbed a paper that was laying around and a pen, leaving Paul a note reading: _"Paul, I went to take Annabeth out on a...outing. Uh, be back around 11. See you tonight; Percy."_

I left it on his stacks of papers on the coffee table and ran out the door with my girlfriend.

***Line Break***

It was about 8:30 p.m..

Annabeth and I were having a great time, with a few hours to spare we walked to the docks watching the sunset.

After we walked out of my apartment we walked for a while just talking, then we went downtown to a restaurant. I didn't even know what it was called, but it was good so we had no leftovers. After that we again walked around New York and we soon found ourselves at the docks at the most beautiful sunset ever, and the best person ever Annabeth.

"Percy this defiantly the most perfect date ever." She stated leaning her head against my shoulder. I winced, but she didn't notice.

"I don't think anything can ruin this-" But I got cut off...

"Percy!" Paul.

I hesitantly turned around. My step father was staring at us, his face was so red I thought it would explode. He was mad.

"Hey Dad..." I said walking towards him and giving him a face saying to talk about this when Annabeth wasn't here, he didn't catch on. Instead he yelled at me.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"I-" He cut me off, again.

"I was looking all over for you, I thought something happened to you!" He continued.

"I left you a note..." I mumbled.

"Well, I didn't see your note! You could've gotten attacked again and maybe this time you could've died! Okay, what are you doing?" He stopped suddenly looking at me. I was currently doing the sign for 'cut it out'. Annabeth then interjected.

"Wait, hold up. Percy, you got attacked." I flinched and turned toward her.

"Uh.." I was at loss of words.

"Wait he didn't tell you?" Paul asked, suddenly his emotions turned from confused to angry. "Percy get in the car, you're grounded. Annabeth me and you are going to talk."

"Paul! You can't ground me, I'm 17 years old!" I stated.

"No Percy, Paul's right. Get in the car, now." Annabeth said with the same anger Paul had, and still has.

"But-"

"Percy go!" She yelled pointing to the car.

Angrily, I stomped myself to the backseat door and got in. The window was still open so I could hear what they were talking about.

"Alright, what happened Paul." Annabeth asked calmly.

"Well about three days ago a monster attacked at school. He has some wounds that are just not closing up. He's been out on the couch ever sense."

Annabeth sighed. "Did you try any ambrosia or nectar?"

"We didn't have any, but I used water and it's not doing anything." Paul responded.

"Alright, I have some with me. He knows how much he needs, so don't worry about that." She said grabbing a water bottle and plastic bag out of her satchel and handing them to Paul.

"Thank you." Paul said.

"Yeah, well don't be so hard on Perce. He, uh, well...you know what it was mostly my fault, I didn't know he was hurt and needed to be home. I just thought he could use a little break from every day Demi-god life, you know?"

"Yeah I understand."

"Paul, there's something else...I-I think there's something wrong going on at school. I don't know it's just a feeling." She said worriedly.

Great they're on to me.

"Yeah well there's been some bullying, and you know that he can't really do anything about that, because he said there's some rule about can't fight back if he's a Demi-god or something like that." Paul said.

Yep, defiantly in trouble.

"I haven't heard a rule about that...we just don't use our weapons because mortals can't get hurt by them." Annabeth stated completely confused.

Paul then got a far away look. "What?"

"You know what." Annabeth said breaking Paul out of his trance. "Let's just talk about this later. I'll be over tomorrow at 6:00 p.m.. sharp, alright?"

"Yeah that's fine, see you later." Paul waved good bye and got into the drivers seat. Annabeth then pulled out a coin, said something in Greek, and got into a cab that appeared out of no where. The gray sister cab, figures.

I leaned my head against the window, I was going to give Paul the silent treatment. Childish I know, but he's grounding me what do you ride home was silent. All you could hear was the hum of the engine in the in the car.

***Line Break***

Once we got home, I didn't even wait for Paul and walked up to our apartment room. I opened the door and started waking to my room. I heard Paul open the door and walk in.

"Percy?" He called out. Once he spotted me I already slammed my door.

I sat on my bed. I saw Paul's shadow on the other side of the doorway. My breath caught in my mouth, I was silent as a fly.  
I saw his shadow hesitate, then it disappeared. I let in a steady breath, I really didn't want to talk to him right now. With all the things going on in my demigod life and mortal life, it's amazing that I'm still sane.

And then when I could get a little break from all of it, Paul has to come and ruin all of it. He doesn't even know what happens to me every day, I get abused. And no one is there to fix it, or be there for me. He doesn't know!  
_He doesn't know. _

I started crying, with silent tears of course. But it hurt no less, I was weak. Just like that monster said. I can't blame Paul, he was just worried. I would probably do the same thing if I was in his position.

I quickly wiped off my tears and got up off my bed. I walked to the door and opened it quietly. Paul was sitting on the couch with a hand on his forehead, his other hand next to his ear. I was about to make myself known, but then Paul started talking.

"Yeah I know Sally, but-" He paused. "Yes I will, but there's something bothering Percy-"

He again got cut off. He waited patiently. "Sally I know he has lost some friends at camp, but there's clearly something more. Like...Like it's from the mortal world, not demigod."

Again he paused again waiting for my mom to answer. "Yeah I agree, let's talk later. I am a little tired anyways and-" Pause. "You want him to get back to school soon?"

_No, please Hades no._ I thought.

"Are you sure? It might be to much for him so soon..."

Pause.

"I-" I must have made a noise because he suddenly stopped and looked towards my door. I quietly ran back to my room and jumped under the covers, pretending to be asleep.

"Yeah I'll call you back, bye" I heard Paul say muffled through the door.

Soon enough, the door opened. "Percy?" I could tell he was getting closer to me.

He put a hand on my shoulder, I tried so hard not to flinch. I steadied my breathing trying to relax. He sighed stepped back.  
"Oh goodness Percy, what is the matter with you?"

I soon fell asleep with one thought in my mind.

_No one is going to figure out my secret, ever_. Then it all went black.

**-Alright I know I haven't posted in a while, so I decided to make this chapter longer then I originally planned it to be. So be happy and grateful!:) **

**Okay so for when I am going to update? Well I will whenever I can, maybe once a week or even twice. But I will try to post at least once a week, if I don't? Well you can suck it up because I have a social life to, no hard feelings. **

**So thanks for all your reviews, and people who are posting rude things just stop because I you don't like my writing don't read. Also, I'm just getting use to writing stories and lets face it I am getting better:) **

**And lastly give me idea's because I do take them into consideration and use them, so if you want to be, sort of, part of making this story give me idea's! **

**Okay, that's it. See ya until next time:) **

**-Cojay723**


	5. Awkward situations

**Chapter 5: Awkward situations**

**(Percy POV)**

**Beep, beep, beep**

_How am I going to face them._

**Beep, beep, beep**

_They're going to learn my secret sooner or later...should I face them now?_

**Beep, beep, beep**

_No, I wont tell them, not now._

**Beep, beep, beep**

"Percy get up!"

I slowly opened my eyes. I sat up on my bed and looked over at my alarm clock. I hit it making it turn off. _6:30 already?_ I jumped up and headed straight for the bathroom. I stripped down my cloths, turned on the shower, and stepped into the freazing water. My thoughts over controling me. _I'm going to go to school today...what will I do? Paul will want to find out, but he can't. It will change his whole perspective of me. A weak, pitiful, stupid demi-god. _The shower finally got warm, my eyes closing as the water forced itself onto my face. _How can I not stand up to them? They are the weak ones, the're mortals I am half god! I fought titins for gods sake! I should be the ones they are afraid of, not the other way around. I'm gonna stand up to them! No one will even know I was getting bullied...No one will ever know._

"Percy your gonna be late for school! Get out of the shower!"

I jolted out of my thoughts almost falling out of the shower. "Okay!" I yelled back.

I grabbed a towel and wrapped my self in it. Walking out of the bathroom I caught a wiff of bacon, pancakes, and eggs. _Gods that smells good._ I quickly put on a dark purple shirt and navy genes. Grabbing my convers and my backpack I walked quickly to the kitchen and sat down, already digging into my food.

Paul got his coffee and sat down across from me. He took a sip of his warm drink and coffed getting my attention.

"So." He started but I cut him off glancing at the clock,_ 7:55, _"Sorry Paul, but I got to go, I'm going to be late."

He sighed and stood up grabbing the keys. I was already standing by the car waiting when he walked out. Unlocking the doors Paul slid in the drivers seat while I sat in the passanger. The car started up cool air blasting us both in the face. I checked my phone. Turns out I had three messages from Annabeth, one from mom, 5 missed calls, and 4 voice mails. I almost all of the voice mails were from Annabeth asking where I was. Only one from mom just saying how she loves me and asking me to call her back. The messages were pretty much the same thing.

"So, you feeling any better?"

I jumped at the voice braking the silence. I looked over, Paul was staring at me intensly as if I would jump out of the car unexpectedly any second. "Yup, Good as new." Looking down at my messages again.

"Good, good" The car got silent again, getting very awkward. A few minutes later we pulled into a parking spot at school. I got out of the car, Paul still was buckled in staring ahead. I looked into the rolled down car window.

"Uh, well see ya later." I said. Paul looked torwards me still deep in thought.

"Yeah...see ya." Turning to stare ahead again. I nodded awkwardly and stood up staight walking to my first Period class.

My classes went by so fast I didn't realize I was already in Pauls class. _After this only one more class._ I thought to myself. Paul came in, I noticed he still was deep in thought. He walked over to his desk and sat down. A few minutes later the bell rang making me jump.

"Ok class...um, we are going to watch a movie today."

I could hear a few people whisper yes, while other people looked confused ready to get into the 'joy english brings!'.

40 minutes later

My ADHD was acting up. Trying to find something to keep me busy was the hardest thing to do in a class room. I bonced my leg up and down, drew on my desk, even twittled with my thumbs. I glanced over at Paul for the millonth time, still staring at his computer screen with his eyes unfocused.

I groaned inwerdly, my head laying on my desk. This was so boring!

_Ding, ding, ding, ding, ding_

Finally! I got out of my seat rushing to the door. My last class went by the fastest and soon I was to meet Paul again in the front of the school while he got his car. I was out there for five minutes before I heard the worst voice in the world.

"Well hello Percy!" James exclamed. I turned around regreting coming back to school. "Were have you been? Its been _so_ lonly without you messing everything up." He said standing infront of his _gang_.

"What do you want James" I said saying his name with as much venom in my voice as I could.

"Now, now Percy; we don't want you getting hurt would you?"

"Accually considuring how low your self esteam is, picking on people that you just _know_ that they don't want to fight back, then no I wouldn't want that, but yes _you_ do. Considering you need to put others down to make you feel better about you."

James and his crew growled, yes growled, at me.

"You really shouldn't have said that." James said his voice low, glaring at me.

"No? Because you know it's true." Stating the last sentance.

Suddenly James started to laugh. "Y-you really think that you can stand up to us?" Soon all of his crew was laughing at that idea. I just stood there with a smug look on my face.

"Yes." I stated.

"Wow! Someones getting cocky. Guys, do you think we should teach him what happens when someone gets cocky?" James asked. Everyone nodded excitedly with a huge smile one there faces.

"Fine." I said still smiling. "I'd like to see you try." By this time there was a huge circle around us wanting to watch me get beat up, no one helping. But that's ok, I took down gods, titins, and servived the underworld. I can take them.

James chuckled then got angry suddenly coming torwards me. "Oh James, are you really going to take me on alone?" He got really mad and raced to me getting ready to take me out. I quickly stepsided and he ran into the crowd.

"Really, that was really dumb." I said. He turned around fast and came torwards me again, this time I get ready to take him out. I again sidestepped but tripped him. I pulled him up by the collar of his shirt, him facing me still stunned at what just happened. I punched him in the face, his head jurking backwards. Before he recoverd I pulled his head back by the hair and then kneed him in his ribs a few times. I then flipped him over my shoulder.I looked down at him. He was gasping for breath, shock and pain written all over his face.

"Alright." I said turning to his crew staring at me in shock. "Who's next?" I asked cassually.

Matt came at me next ready to defend his brother.

He was easier to deal with, he was soon next to his brother on the ground in pain, looking like he was about to cry. I looked over to the one remaining, Miles.

"You gonna try to beat me up Miles?" I asked casually. He was staring at me with fear in his eyes. "No? Are you sure?" He shook his head and turned fastly and ran away with Jane on his tail. With all the excitment over with I realized everyone was looking at me with fear. Crap, that's why I never stood up to them. I looked over and realized Paul was in the same crowd with the same fear in his eyes, but also confusion.

He gaped at me for a little bit, but finally managed to get one word out. "Percy?"

With that I hurried at turned running the opposite way from him and the crowd.

"Percy!" I almost stopped, shocked that I heard Annabeths voice behind me. She was also there, she saw everything. I whistled and soon I saw I black shape coming towards me.

_"Hey boss!"_

I jumped on my horse. "Blackjack, please go, just go. I don't care where, go anywhere just don't stay here." I said looking behind me Paul and Annabeth running torwards me. Annabeth almost reaching me.

"Blackjack go!" I said desprately. He suddenly took off Annabeth grazing my arm. Soon I was up in the air, Annabeth and Paul looking like small dots and soon out of site.

Once they were I gripped Blackjacks maine, burried my face in it, and cried.

**-Oh poor Percy!**

**Ok I know I haven't posted in a while. If you read my other stories A/N then you already know but if not... First of all my computer broke, I had huge writers block, I had end of the year testing, I actually took a trip to New York, I was out of town, I was sick, and my computer broke again. So yeah! Now you know! But trust me I am not going to quit this story.**

**So a few things, um, this story is almost done! I know it doesn't seem like it but it is almost. It's sad but it must be done! Also I'll be starting another one, I don't know if I should do another Percy Jackson one or a Psych story! So anyways review and tell me what you think of that. I will be posting a Psych story and a Percy Jackson one, but I don't know what one to do first.**

**Also, give me story idea's! Because I want to have more stories not just two... So tell me what you think of that and give me some idea's on this story to! I actually kidda know where I'm going with this story, but still give me idea's then maybe it will change directions and last longer, you never know...**

**Ok so I think that's it, review and have a great day!**

**-Cojay723**


	6. A fatherly chat

**Chapter 6: A fatherly chat**

**(Percy POV)**

This is stupid-Idiotic is actually a better word. There's a few meanings to the word idiotic. First of all it's a way to describe a person, a place, or even a thing; it's the definition of a noun. There are things you can do to make yourself an idiot, like running away from your problems-what I am currently doing, well I guess you could say flying away...anyways things you can do, check. I got that 100% down.

Yes I did something idiotic, I ran away. From my girlfriend, step-dad, the whole world practically! Stupid, stupid, stupid. This is all so stupid, I should just face my fears and get on with my life. Actually, there not even my fears anymore! I'm just going to turn around and face whatever I did like an adult, even though I'm only 17...

_"Boss, we're almost to the ocean; want me to stop?"_ Blackjack, my fabulous taxi driver said. (Note the sarcasm)

"Naw, just keep going, I still need time to think." I replied already getting distracted.

_"All right"_ Blackjack mumbled.

This is getting so, stupid. It doesn't make any sense, why am I doing this?

"I want to go home, I want to go home..." I said that over and over again. I chuckled to myself. _'This reminds me of that song "Home" by Michael Buble. No I can't life right now this is serious. Don't get distracted, stupid ADHD_... Annabeth and Paul are probably freaking out, looking for me all over and such. I should just go back and face them. They'll probably be more worried than mad, right? I would guess so beca-

_"Boss, we're at the beach."_ Blackjack said jolting me out of my thoughts.

"Oh yeah, yeah just stay here. I'm going to walk around for a sec." I said getting off my Pegasus.

I wondered for who knows how long until I finally had to take a break. Sitting down on a semi-flat rock I looked out into the ocean. I could hear the seagulls, there music in tune with the waves making it sound like a sad, love song.

I could feel every surging wave coming towards the shore unwillingly. And the salty air hitting me as it did so.

"Percy."

I wasn't all surprised when I heard that voice. It was calm like the sea, but powerful as a tsunami.

"Father." I said, not turning around to look at the all-powerful god of the big three.

"How are you?" He asked sitting beside me.

"What do you think?" I said giving him the cold shoulder, for no particular reason.

"Go back, Percy"

I sighed, "I know" I said facing my father. I could have laughed at his face. I guess he wasn't expecting that kind of response. "Yeah, I'm going back, don't worry. I just...I just needed some time to think."

He gave a full hearty laugh. "Well, I was going to give you a full little, 'I love you son' sort of thing, but I guess that works too."

This time it was my turn to laugh, "Yeah well, I love you to dad." I said matter of factly.

I whistled, and blackjack was there in less than two seconds. I got on my oversized dog. (Thinking of my real oversized dog, I gave a chuckle).

"Bye dad"

"Good bye son. And remember Paul, Annabeth, your mother, I will always be there for you" he gave me a smile "All you have to do is call!"

He gave me one last wink and disappeared in the mist.

He's right, all I have to do is call. Blackjack then flew off, destination; home.

**-I decided to be nice to you and not end on a cliffhanger, like I tend to do. So anyways, one more chapter to go! Unless I get some crazy idea, which I can't do by the way unless I get some reviews, come one guys your slacking off!:) Anyways, about this chapter. I know Percy and Poseidon didn't really have a bonding moment, but I just wasn't feeling it. And secondly when Percy's thinking about the song "Home" I had that same experience and I just couldn't pass that up! So anyways we have a lot of catching up to do, so first of all last week was my birthday! I got a new phone and so be grateful, without it you wouldn't have a new chapter. And secondly, I'm going out of town, again I know next week. I'll try to have a chapter done by then, but if not sorry; I have a life too.**

**So review and have a fabulous week!**

**-Cojay723**


End file.
